Mutant Spiders huh?
by WhatsyourDream
Summary: Jess Parker was brilliant, everyone knew that, but the one person she wanted to admit it still hadn't. So what does a cupboard under the stairs and mutant spiders have to do with it? FLUFF


Jess was brilliant, everybody knew it even she did, she coordinated every mission, kept them all safe while keeping Lester in control and happy. She dealt with all the stress and worry and danger and yet she still managed to keep a smile on her face. Not only was she brilliant but she was the most positive person in the world. Jess knew all this because she had been told it by many different people on many different occasions, but never from the person she wanted to hear it from. Captain Hilary Becker was stubborn, sarcastic and cynical, but unfortunately he was also funny, sweet, brave, caring and unbelievably handsome. Life just wasn't fair sometimes.

Becker was her friend; he cared for her but not in that way. That sentence had become Jess' mantra over the time she had spent with Becker, through everything: the convergence; the predators; Philips plan etc he had always looked after her, she knew that he had barely left her side when she had been bitten by that prehistoric beetle but it was because that was his job, he would have done the same for any of them.

Unfortunately no matter how many times Jess told herself this, she couldn't stop her heart jumping every time he came near, or her heart thudding faster whenever he spoke to her, she knew her feelings were obvious and even Becker couldn't be quite that clueless around women.

Jess sat at her desk typing away, dealing with the minister for Lester, something about "Letting a mad scientist nearly destroy the world" Jess didn't like to point out that the minister had in fact given his consent, _stupid man _she thought.

"Anything new?" a smooth voice interrupted her thoughts and made her jump at the proximity,

"Nothing, just a regular boring day" she said, turning her head to see Becker standing next to her, leaning on the back of her chair,

"Well don't complain," he said jokingly raising an eyebrow at her,

"oh but you know how much I love watching you all taking on prehistoric beasts and nearly getting killed" she joked back, staring into his eyes,

"Well you know I throw in a couple of good near death experiences just to make sure you worry about me" his eyebrow quirked again as his voice got lower and more sensual,

"I'll remember that, no sympathy next time" she joked back, her heart thudding. Was he really flirting back?

"I'm sure I can find other ways of getting your sympathy" this time he spun the chair so she was facing him and he was staring intently into her eyes,

"Don't be so sure" she whispered, her voice breaking slightly as he smirked.

"We'll see" and with that he walked off, with that Becker swagger which just proved how happy he was about making her flustered. _Git. _

_()_

Jess didn't see him for the rest of the day, which was just as well because her breathing still hadn't returned to normal. She had been working out some kinks in her computer system while Becker was doing something to do with Guns, it was always to do with guns.

It wasn't until she was just about to leave that she saw him again, it was in the car park. It was Friday and Lester in one of his extremely rare moods had given all the main team the weekend off, on the condition that if an anomaly occurred they would be on site ASAP. A day off was practically unheard of unless you were on medical leave and so you would think that most people would have something exciting planned, but Jess? She had decided that this weekend was the time to clear out the cupboard under the stairs that hadn't been touched since she moved in, and was home to goodness knows what. What fun huh?

So wrapped up was Jess in her own thoughts on how sad her life actually was at this point in time that she didn't notice Becker walking up behind her,

"So a weekend off huh?" came the voice, causing Jess to jump and fall into her car in shock,

"BECKER!" she exclaimed as he stood their chuckling at her shocked expression as she stood flattened against her car,

"You really should pay more attention" he teased.

"Well we aren't all super soldiers are we?" she replied, quickly regaining her wits.

"No, I suppose some of you aren't that lucky" came the cocky reply, along with the eyebrow quirk. _That man._

"No I guess some of us just have to put up with being normal human being who don't have a gun fetish" she replied quickly, inside she was hyperventilating. Did she just say fetish? To Becker!

He held up his hand to his heart and put on a mock hurt face, "I'm wounded Jessica"

"Keep calling me Jessica and I'll give you a physical wound" she threatened,

He quirked his eyebrow again and leant closer to her face, "Is that a promise?"

_Oh good lord_, Jess thought she was about an inch from losing it, this wasn't good. Then suddenly Becker let out a small chuckle and stood back up, obviously enjoying making her blush. She took a deep breath and pushed her shoulders back, trying to control the tell-tale redness that was spreading up her neck.

"So…um…what…what did you want?" she stuttered out causing him to smirk again,

"I was simply saying hello"

"Oh really"

"Yes really". Jess looked at him again,

"So got any good plans for the weekend then?" she said, it was a safe area of conversation, she reasoned,

"Not really, you?" he asked back, the cheeky look still clear on his face and it made her heart thump harder,

"I am cleaning out my cupboard under the stairs" she announced and then with the look he gave her, she suddenly realised how sad she sounded, he raised his eyebrows again,

"I mean, it's not been touched since I moved in…so there are loads of odd things in their which I couldn't find space for and I'm pretty sure Connor has put some odd bits in there and well…." She finished lamely,

"Have a nice time" he smirked and walked away leaving her pressed against her car, hyperventilating slightly at the conversation she just had. _Git. _

()

It was Saturday morning, and Jess was ready. Armed with black plastic bags, cloths, and other cleaning implements she was prepared to attack the cupboard. She had even dressed appropriately; she wore her only pair of jeans, and a t-shirt, the shoes? Well they were trainers, with a slight heel but honestly Jess wasn't even sure if she owned a pair of flats anymore.

Abby and Connor had gone out for the day, stating that for once they were going out without having to hunt dinosaurs. Jess had declined their offer of going, as much as they tried to include her, she just felt like a bit of a third wheel so she stuck to her cleaning out the cupboard plan.

When she first opened the door the task didn't seem that bad and then she started. It wasn't merely "bad" it was downright cataclysmic. Not only were there random bags and boxes filled with things that she had forgotten about or she swore weren't actually hers, there was also parts of computers, papers and bits of Connors experiments.

Jess had been going at it for an hour and she still hadn't even made a small dent and yet she had 5 black plastic bags full of junk.

"This is impossible" she gasped. Then there was a knock at the door, she jumped up happily to answer it, not caring who it was and what they wanted, she just needed a distraction.

She pulled the door open and lost her breath immediately, lent against the door frame in jeans and tight grey t-shirt was Becker, he looked cool, calm and utterly gorgeous.

"Becker?" her voice was more of a squeak than anything else and it caused him to smirk, again.

"Hi Jess", she gestured for him to come in, as words didn't seem to be working right now.

"Um, what are you doing here?" she finally managed to ask, trying to regain control of her brain before she completely embarrassed herself,

"I'm here to help you with the cupboard" he said, shuffling slightly. This time it was her turn to smirk,

"Why didn't think I could handle a couple of boxes?"

"No" he said and then shuffled uncomfortably, his voice getting lower and more embarrassed, "I just didn't want you to get bitten by a spider or something". Jess blushed, could he be any more adorable?

"Becker, a small spider bite would give me an itchy arm, that's it"

"Well what if one of Connors experiments created some mutant spiders and one manage to bite you, then you could die" he was fumbling with an excuse, gesturing uselessly and looking at the floor.

"Mutant spiders?" She teased,

"Yeah I'm sticking to it" he suddenly grinned back and they stood there smiling like idiots at each other for at least a minute until they both moved.

He looked into the cupboard and frowned, "Jesus Jess what happened in there?"

"I'm guessing a small bomb or a couple of Diictodons" she smiled,

"I liked Sid and Nancy"

"Me too". Then they started cleaning.

The conversation spread from personal lives like,

"You did what in school!" to

"It's a simple question, if you had to would you kiss Lester?", mixed in with comments on the contents of the cupboard.

"Jess why is there a pair of shoes in here?" Becker held up a pair of purple stilettos,

"Oh my gosh I love those shoes, I completely forgot about them!" she exclaimed happily,

"How could you forget a pair of shoes?" he asked and she opened her mouth to answer when he cut her off,

"Hang on just how many pairs of shoes do you have?" his eyebrow arched again and he was holding one of the offending shoes by the heel,

"I have 58 pairs of shoes" she tried to sound nonchalant but honestly it was never going to be an easy thing to say,

"58!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening, "58, how do you have 58 pairs of shoes?"

"Well how many do you have?" she answered defensively, pouting her lips slightly,

"5. 2 pairs of boots, 1 pair of trainers, 2 pairs of dress shoes" he answered. She was shocked to say the least,

"Right that's it I'm taking you shopping, I'm sure your wardrobe could do with updating" she decided and he let out a splutter of indignation,

"What's wrong with my wardrobe? I've never had complaints"

"well you wouldn't because well…." She started but tailed off,

"Yes?" his face was innocent and expecting,

"Well you look good in anything" she finished, the blush was back with a vengeance, he laughed quietly,

"You just have a shopping problem"

Jess smiled back, happy that he hadn't embarrassed her more.

"Maybe a small one" she answered with a laugh and she started tidying again, not noticing that his eyes stayed on her for far longer than necessary.

They stayed like that, making playful comments and just generally having fun, while flirting outrageously at every opportunity, _and it's not one sided_, Jess inwardly squealed. A smile had barely left her face since Becker had entered the apartment that morning and she noticed he was the same. This made her smile more and so the task was a whole lot more enjoyable then she had anticipated when she woke up that morning, but then that was definitely due to the god like man sat opposite her on the floor, surrounded by boxes. Despite all this, he was only teasing and Jess knew that no matter how much fun they had nothing would happen. _Git._

It had taken them all of the day but at 6pm that night the cupboard had been conquered, it was now ordered, stacked and practically pristine. Jess and Becker sat collapsed on the sofa, both exhausted,

"So much for a day off" he commented,

"Hey you volunteered for this" she reminded him, "and what happened to the mutant spiders?" she teased. He looked at her and blushed slightly, not replying. Her phone buzzed and she looked at the text,

"Abby and Connor aren't coming home tonight, they are checking into a hotel" Becker raised his eyebrows at her words and she giggled, "it's less awkward for me". He laughed and pulled out his own phone.

"How does Chinese sound?" she nodded and he dialled in a number and ordered. It wasn't until the Chinese had arrived and they were sat eating that Jess realised that Becker had invited himself to stay for dinner, he wanted to stay with her and that meant that he was enjoying her company. She smiled happily to herself.

"What are you so happy about?" a teasing voice broke through her thoughts and she flushed slightly,

"Just life I suppose". She heard a chuckle and then a deep breath,

"Jess can I ask you something?" his voice sounded slightly nervous and she nodded.

"What do you think of me?" the reply caught her by surprise and when she looked up she saw a sincere look of curiosity on his face,

"You can't be serious" she said incredulously,

"Yes Jess I am." He seemed slightly insulted at the disbelief in her voice,

"Am I just….. a guy obsessed with guns?" she looked at him suddenly to see a look of slight pain cross his features,

"Becker listen to me very carefully because I am only going to say this once" she scooted forward bravely and took his hands in hers and stared into his eyes,

"You are the kindest, sweetest, bravest person I have ever met. You constantly put your life in danger for others, your selfless, the moment you think of yourself first will never actually happen because even at the end of the world you'd still be trying to save people!" she exclaimed but the look on his face was disbelief,

"But Jess…." He started but she interrupted him,

"No, you are the best person I know. You did everything to save me from those Beetles. You make me laugh and smile, you never fail to brighten my day and your visits are the highlights of my shifts. I couldn't work at the ARC without you….." she was looking at the floor now, a blush spreading up her neck, her confident tone had disappeared and had been replaced by a slightly squeaky tone. _What am I doing? _

When he didn't speak she started to assume the worst especially when his hands detached themselves from hers; she prepared herself for the words of rejection that were soon to come. Instead a soft hand went to her chin and pushed her head up gently so that she was meeting his eyes. The look almost made her buckle, it was soft and sensuous, his eyes were molten and burning.

"Jess…" he started, his voice soft if slightly nervous, "the only reason I spend so much time in the ADD is because you're in there, the only reason I was so desperate to save you was entirely selfish. I couldn't cope in a world without you Jess." She gasped slightly and went to speak but he started again,

"When I lost the others I promised that I wouldn't become attached to anyone again, that I wouldn't let myself get hurt…..and then you came along with your short skirts, your high heels and your big blue eyes. I can't stop thinking about you Jess. You're the reason I didn't leave the ARC, you're brilliant" his voice was quiet, but he held her eyes,

"I think I love you Jess Parker" and with that final, small sentence he leant in and bridged the small gap between them, his mouth meeting hers in a soft kiss.

Jess froze for a moment and he pulled back, looking searchingly in her eyes for emotion, and then she moved, leaning in again and kissing him deeply. Her hands came up around his neck and his moved to her waist holding her firmly and protectively. The kiss was unimaginable, his lips were soft and passionate, seeming to meld to her perfectly while still being dominant, it was enough to make Jess swoon.

Eventually they pulled away, staring at each other, and then Jess spoke, pulling herself together,

"I think I love you too" she whispered and his face lit up in a true smile, one that could have set alight the world with pure joy and happiness. He pulled her in again, this time just to hold her against him, kissing her head.

"But you are a guy obsessed with guns" she whispered cheekily causing him to start laughing, and then she joined in, both caught up in the pure, unadulterated happiness of the moment.

Eventually they pulled themselves together enough to move to the sofa, and Jess lay snuggled into Beckers chest happily. A moment passed and then she looked up at him,

"Mutant spiders huh?" she teased, he smiled back at her,

"You try coming up with a convincing excuse" he teased back, they stayed silent for a moment more when Jess spoke,

"Becker, there is this door that needs fixing, I don't suppose tomorrow maybe…..?" she trailed off hopefully,

"Tomorrow sounds great".

Jess sat humming happily to herself, typing quickly on her computers. An anomaly had opened that morning but luckily the small creatures that had come through were completely harmless and herded back through in no time, what a nice thing for a Monday morning. Now she was just waiting for the team to arrive back with the black boxes for her data.

The doors to the ADD opened and in strode Matt, Emily, Connor, Abby and Becker. He looked gorgeous as per usual, his black uniform hugging his torso oh so snuggly and his hair lying just the right way, but something was different; today he was walking with a bit more spring in his step and he just seemed to exude happiness.

"Alright Jess?" Connor asked snapping her out of her thoughts,

"Yeah fine" she smiled back and Connor looked a bit surprised and confused

"What's wrong Connor?" she asked,

"Nothing, it's just you and Becker both appeared to pick today to be in amazing moods" he answered naively, missing the looks exchanged by Matt, Emily and Abby.

"I can't imagine what you mean" Becker said innocently before walking right up to Jess and kissing her deeply. She let herself be pulled in, ignoring the shocked expressions,

"ready for lunch" he asked innocently once he pulled away,

"Let's go" she smiled and took his outstretched hand as they headed away from the control and the team.

"They…..Since….What…..Oh" Connor clocked on finally to the despair of the team.

"There you go mate" Matt patted his back condescendingly as Abby smirked,

"Why didn't he tell me!" Connor's indignant cries echoed through the ARC,

"That Git!"

THE END

**So what do we think? This is my first primeval fanfiction, Becker is my favourite character ever and I love them together so I thought a little one shot would be nice. I hopefully am writing a multi-chapter story soon so keep an eye out. **

**Please review, it makes me happy!**

**Keep Smiling **


End file.
